


Кое-что не очень вежливое

by SnakeCorps



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: — Это было бы непрофессионально с моей стороны, — сказал доктор Лектер после долгой паузы, — и крайне неэтично. Я подписал заключение, дал оценку вашего состояния, допустил до полевых работ. Вы практически мой пациент.— Неофициально. Я вам не плачу. Может, Джек платит или Бюро, но… Да блять! Я об этом не проболтаюсь, если и ты никому не расскажешь.— Некоторые мои коллеги теряли свою практику и из-за меньшего.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	Кое-что не очень вежливое

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moistdrippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not Something Polite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782497) by [moistdrippings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistdrippings/pseuds/moistdrippings). 



Стёкла его очков были забрызганы кровью. Скорая давно уехала. Эбигейл Хоббс погрузили в неё, как беспомощного раненного зверька, но её кровь по-прежнему оставалась у него на очках. Она впиталась в ткань его рубашки и брюк, въелась в кожу. Он видел кровь везде, куда бы ни упал его взгляд.

Ему велели покинуть место убийства. Теперь, когда трупы увезли, и необходимость выяснить, что произошло, отпала, от него не было толку ни для криминалистов, ни для местных копов. Среди них он один знал, что здесь на самом деле произошло, он видел всё это своими глазами, и доктор Лектер тоже это видел. И всё же Уилл продолжал стоять там как вкопанный, наблюдая, как другие выполняют свою работу: собирают улики и опрашивают перепуганных любопытных соседей. Он почувствовал себя старой, успевшей затупиться лопатой, оставленной ржаветь в сарае. Он знал, что ему следовало поскорее уйти отсюда. Знал, но не мог сделать ни шагу. Крепко обхватив себя руками, он старался не думать о заглушавшем всё вокруг шуме крови в ушах. Не думать о девочке Хоббсов, едва не захлебнувшейся собственной кровью на его руках. И особенно он старался не думать о том, как изрешетил пулями её отца.

Это почти не оставило ему других тем для размышлений. Он больше не мог раз за разом прокручивать в голове момент, когда они, приехав всего лишь задать несколько вопросов, достигли точки невозврата. Точки, когда отовсюду хлынула кровь. Точки, когда он спустил курок девять раз. Поэтому он попытался думать только о том, что случилось после. О том, как упал на колени в лужу крови и просто смотрел, смотрел, смотрел, как чужие сильные руки давили на смертельную рану, сохраняя Эбигейл жизнь, делая именно то, чего не смог сделать сам Уилл.

Мысли об этом заставляли чувствовать, как каждая его вена, каждая артерия, извиваясь и дрожа от напряжения, лопается внутри, стремясь вырваться прочь из-под его кожи.

Доктор Лектер возник рядом, как по волшебству, ведя себя на месте убийства настолько непринуждённо, насколько это вообще было возможно. Уилл, не шевелясь, разглядывал его из-под съехавших очков. Слегка изогнутые губы доктора вытянулись в напряжённую линию, но он не выглядел так, будто на его плечи в одночасье обрушилась вся тяжесть этого мира. Уилл позавидовал его спокойствию.

Доктор Лектер протянул руку, и Уилл едва не шарахнулся в строну, прежде чем понял, что тот всего-навсего предлагал ему носовой платок.

— Для ваших очков, — пояснил доктор Лектер, — и лица.

Уилл кивнул в знак благодарности. Кивок вышел чересчур резким, будто Уилл был марионеткой, и невидимый кукловод именно в этот момент дёрнул за ниточку слишком сильно. Сняв очки, он принялся стирать с лица кровь, совершенно не задумываясь, действительно ли стирает её или только размазывает сильнее. Закончив, Уилл ещё больше почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Удивлён, что вы ещё здесь, доктор.

— Я приехал сюда вместе с вами.

— Верно… — Уилл уставился на зажатый в пальцах платок, весь покрытый бурыми пятнами, не зная, можно ли вернуть его в таком виде, или всё же стоит предложить сперва его постирать. Ему бы этого не хотелось.

— Оставьте себе, — словно прочитал его мысли доктор Лектер, — или выбросьте. Почему вы сами до сих пор здесь?

Уилл пожал плечами:

— Если бы я надумал уехать, вы бы остались без машины…

— Я бы нашёл кого-то, кто смог бы меня подбросить.

— И всё ещё можете, — очки до сих пор были у Уилла в руке, он посмотрел на доктора Лектера, и на секунду их взгляды встретились. Очень быстро и почти неосознанно. Излучавшие спокойствие и уверенность глаза доктора Лектера были холодны, как безмятежные океанские волны.

— Лишь хотел убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке.

Уилл невесело рассмеялся:

— Это не меня застрелили. И не мне перерезали горло. Я бы сказал, что в порядке.

Не сработало. Доктор Лектер отлично видел, в каком Уилл состоянии. Видел его насквозь.

— Вы сегодня убили человека, Уилл. Испытывать из-за этого некое чувство сожаления, подавленность или даже гнев и страх — абсолютно естественно. Вам не следует пренебрегать возможными последствиями подобного рода травмы.

Уилл нахмурился. Доктор Лектер пристально изучал его лицо, должно быть, ища хоть какие-нибудь признаки упомянутого им сожаления или страха, но ничего не находил. Уилл всё так же ощущал волну ледяного спокойствия, исходящую от доктора Лектера, и это спокойствие скрутилось тугим узлом у него в животе.

— Я… мне надо отсюда убраться.

Доктор Лектер кивнул.

— Я поведу.

— В этом нет нео…

— Вы не в том состоянии, чтобы самому садиться за руль, каким бы стабильным себе сейчас не казались, — отрезал доктор Лектер, и слово «стабильным» резануло Уилла по ушам, как звон бьющегося стекла. — Я отвезу вас в ваш мотель, и вы сможете отдохнуть. Машину верну утром.

Уилл подумывал было возразить, чисто для галочки, но просто не смог себя пересилить. Ему хотелось, чтобы доктор Лектер побыл рядом с ним ещё хоть немного, источая спокойствие и уравновешенность, которых с лихвой хватило бы на двоих. Уилла не пришлось долго уговаривать. Им обоим было нужно сбежать из этого проклятого места как можно скорее. Он сунул платок в карман и, зацепив очки за воротник рубашки, снова кивнул:

— Да, хорошо.

***

Уилл, как оказалось, существенно переоценил собственную стабильность. Так же как недооценил и успокаивающий эффект присутствия доктора Лектера. Когда их машина наконец-то вырвалась из города, успев оставить позади несколько придорожных закусочных и заправок, он почувствовал быстро нарастающее беспокойство. Уилл изо всех сил пытался сосредоточиться на проносившемся мимо пейзаже, но картинка постоянно расплывалась перед глазами. И тогда он снова подумал о руках доктора Лектера. Руках, уверенно сжимающих шею Эбигейл Хоббс. Руках, протягивающих ему носовой платок. Руках, сейчас лежащих на рулевом колесе и находящихся так близко, что можно было до них дотронуться. Это помогло ему вновь собраться с мыслями и сдержать натиск других, более пагубных образов, один за другим расцветающих в его голове. Образов, пробуждающих в нём нечто такое, что, как он был уверен, уж точно не будет принято с распростёртыми объятьями.

Он смотрел на доктора Лектера, внимание которого, казалось, было полностью сосредоточено на дороге, пока тот не заметил, что Уилл так бесцеремонно уставился на него.

— Всё в порядке, Уилл?

Член Уилла дёрнулся. Он медленно выдохнул через нос.

— В порядке.

Доктор Лектер окинул его быстрым взглядом, явно оценивая текущее психическое состояние, и Уилл понадеялся, что его возбуждение не бросалось в глаза так уж откровенно. Его щёки вспыхнули, но доктор Лектер ничего не сказал по этому поводу, лишь предложил:

— Я могу притормозить, если вам совсем нехорошо. Никогда не стесняйтесь попросить о чём-то, в чём действительно нуждаетесь, — убрав руку с руля, он осторожно положил её на плечо Уилла.

Уилл сглотнул, почувствовав, что вот-вот захлебнётся собственной слюной.

— Да. Да, пожалуйста. Остановите машину.

Доктор Лектер обеспокоенно посмотрел на него и, вернув руку на прежнее место, плавно вырулил на обочину. Он быстро припарковался, и Уилл, тут же отстегнув ремень безопасности, распахнул дверь. Он зашагал в поле, прочь от машины и доктора Лектера так, будто бы ему было куда пойти. Он слышал, как за спиной открылась водительская дверь, а потом раздалось шарканье подошв дорогих туфель по асфальту. Пришлось перебороть острое желание снова себя обнять. Сделав восемь шагов, он остановился и принялся жадно глотать прохладный свежий воздух.

Не помогло. Он чувствовал, как доктор Лектер наблюдает за ним, возможно, ожидая, что его вырвет. Готовый незамедлительно прийти на помощь, если Уиллу что-то понадобится.

Возбуждение прошило низ живота, но Уилл отчаянно пытался не обращать на это внимания. Его разум вмиг наводнили образы кровоточащих ран и бордовых пятен, оставшихся на полу в кухне, где Уилл разорвал на куски Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. Его затрясло, и мысленно он снова переключился на доктора Лектера.

« _Это всё из-за травмы_ ». Он и правда пережил нечто травмирующее, и в такой ситуации в принципе невозможно было отреагировать «правильно» или «неправильно».

Он вернулся к машине и, положив руку на открытую пассажирскую дверцу, посмотрел на своё сиденье. Оно всё было в крови, и он понятия не имел, как будет это объяснять, когда придёт время возвращать арендованную машину назад. Он надеялся, что Джек точно что-нибудь придумает: разберётся с расходами и попросит кого-нибудь позаботиться обо всём, так что Уиллу даже не придётся об этом вспоминать. Жаль, что у них не было полотенец или чего-то ещё, чем можно было бы накрыть сиденья. Сиденье доктора Лектера тоже было вымазано кровью.

Он взглянул поверх машины на доктора Лектера, заметив, как у того на лбу на миг пролегла морщинка беспокойства — впервые за всё время его непоколебимое спокойствие дало трещину, — и захлопнул дверь.

— Уилл? — окликнул его доктор Лектер, и Уилл почувствовал, как его пульс участился, а член начал наливаться кровью.

Отступив в сторону, он открыл заднюю дверь и, глядя на заднее сиденье, произнёс:

— Я бы хотел попросить вас кое-что для меня сделать.

— Конечно же.

— Кое-что… что может показаться вам не очень вежливым, — Уилл сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, но так и не смог до конца себя успокоить. Каждая клеточка его тела, каждое нервное окончание звенели и изнывали, умоляя обнажить их, раскалить добела, использовать. — Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня.

Молчание. Уилл ожидал этого. Он посмотрел на доктора Лектера, надеясь, что, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу и первым установив зрительный контакт, сможет доказать всю серьёзность своих намерений. Доказать, что он вовсе не хрупкая фарфоровая чашечка для особо дорогих гостей и не разобьётся, если с ним неправильно обращаться.

Он выдержал нечитаемый взгляд доктора Лектера и теперь терпеливо ждал.

— Уилл, вам сейчас серьёзно нездоровится, — этот осторожный, идеально выверенный ответ заставил кровь Уилла буквально вскипеть в жилах. — Мы сможем обсудить это, вернувшись в мотель.

Уилл почти яростно замотал головой.

— Нет. Нет, мы поговорим об этом именно здесь. Вернувшись в мотель, я завалюсь в кровать. Один. И я либо каждые пять минут буду с криками просыпаться от кошмаров, либо вырублюсь без задних ног, потому что буду слишком усталым и хорошенько выебанным, чтобы и дальше зацикливаться на том, что только что произошло в доме Хоббсов.

— Ваш разум затуманен, — снова попытался доктор Лектер, однако Уилл без труда подметил, что тот упирался лишь из-за возможной психической нестабильности Уилла, а отнюдь не потому, что находил его предложение неподобающим. — Так он реагирует на полученную вами травму.

— Я знаю, что со мной происходит, — почти рассмеялся Уилл. Он в жизни так ни перед кем не унижался, чувствуя себя до отвращения жалким, отчаявшись настолько, чтобы попросить о подобном человека, с которым был едва знаком. — Мне плевать, _почему_ сейчас я чувствую себя именно так. И ответ на этот вопрос никак мне не поможет. А вот хороший трах, напротив, помочь смог бы.

— Или он может только всё усугубить, окончательно запутав ваши чувства по поводу и без того непростого дня.

— Они и так предельно запутаны! — Уиллу показалось, что он взревел, как загнанное дикое животное, но доктор Лектер, тем не менее, оставался спокоен как никогда. От этого его член лишь стал твёрже. — Я не хочу, чтобы вы как-то это романтизировали, после заваливая цветами или таскаясь со мной на свидания, доктор Лектер. Просто хочу, чтобы вы помогли мне хоть ненадолго вытряхнуть это дерьмо из головы. Можете считать это попыткой сбежать от проблемы, но мне действительно это нужно. Вам так не кажется?

Доктор Лектер отвернулся. Его язык скользнул по нижней губе, а пальцы протарабанили по открытой двери. Уилл смог прочитать, как в нём тоже начали просыпаться нотки возбуждения.

— Вы не ответили «нет», потому что и сами были бы не прочь. Помните, как сказали, что не считаете меня хрупкой фарфоровой чашечкой? Как по мне, вы очень даже заинтересованы меня трахнуть, и я ведь только-только начал находить интересным вас. Я готов показать, что не сломаюсь, не разлечусь на куски, что бы ни случилось.

— Это было бы непрофессионально с моей стороны, — сказал доктор Лектер после долгой паузы, — и крайне неэтично. Я подписал заключение, дал оценку вашего состояния, допустил до полевых работ. Вы практически мой пациент.

— Неофициально. Я вам не плачу. Может, Джек платит или Бюро, но… Да блять! Я об этом не проболтаюсь, если и ты никому не расскажешь.

— Некоторые мои коллеги теряли свою практику и из-за меньшего, — однако это по-прежнему нельзя было назвать отказом. Уиллу показалось, что он на верном пути, осталось дожать ещё чуть-чуть.

Он громко выдохнул и, когда доктор Лектер снова посмотрел на него, произнёс:

— Пожалуйста.

Ещё мгновение прошло в тишине, а потом доктор Лектер внезапно захлопнул дверь и нарочито медленно стал огибать машину. Уилл тут же принялся возиться с пуговицами; пальцы не слушались. Ткань рубашки заскорузла от крови, и снять её было нелегко, но он нуждался в этом почти так же сильно, как и в том, чтобы его трахнули. Он успел справиться с рубашкой и ботинками за секунду до того, как ладонь доктора Лектера оказалась между его лопаток, толкая вперёд. Он схватился за крышу машины и застонал от ощущения сильного жара, прильнувшего к спине, когда доктор Лектер накрыл его своим телом.

Уилл не мог сказать, что у него уже вовсю стояло, но он определённо был близок к этому.

Руки доктора Лектера обвились вокруг его талии, расстёгивая пряжку ремня, и Уилл, опустив глаза, посмотрел на них, не замечая ни собственного обнажённого торса, ни пятен запёкшейся крови, украсивших его кожу неравномерными тёмными мазками. Он смотрел, как длинные ловкие пальцы, расстегнув ширинку, погружаются в штаны и сжимают его член через нижнее бельё. Член прыгнул в ладонь доктора Лектера, готовый и нетерпеливый, жаждущий большего, как и сам Уилл.

— Мы всё ещё можем поехать к тебе в мотель, — прошептал доктор Лектер, дыша ему в ухо. — Я смог бы разложить тебя должным образом на подходящей кровати. Тебе было бы гораздо удобнее, и не пришлось бы опасаться, что кто-нибудь может заметить нас в таком виде, проезжая мимо.

Уилл покачал головой, охваченный возбуждением. Он накрыл руку доктора Лектера своей, сильнее прижимая её к болезненно ноющему члену, поощряя того касаться его больше, двигаться, сжимать.

— Нет, нет. Прямо здесь, — Уиллу не хотелось, чтобы у доктора Лектера оказалась хоть малейшая возможность его переиграть: в мотеле тот обязательно попытался бы убедить Уилла заснуть, отложив всё до утра, или нашёл бы какой-нибудь другой способ отделаться от него. Уилл поймал на крючок именно то, чего так яростно желал, и не собирался отпускать свою добычу.

Обвив пальцами ствол, доктор Лектер сжал их с силой, достаточной, чтобы ясно дать Уиллу понять, что, несмотря на всю свою прежнюю сдержанность и безупречные манеры, вовсе не собирается быть таким уж нежным, как тот мог бы предположить.

— Это арендованная машина, Уилл. Они точно узнают, чем ты в ней занимался, когда ты вернёшь её назад.

Уилл расхохотался. Вся сложившаяся ситуация вдруг почему-то показалась ему до безумия смешной.

— Салон и так уже изгваздан кровью.

— Полагаю, они составят о тебе весьма неоднозначное, но очень любопытное мнение…

— Вероятно, так и будет, — Уилл вжался в доктора Лектера спиной, давая себе достаточно места, чтобы развернуться. Доктор Лектер не убрал руку, скользнув ею по бедру Уилла, пока тот поворачивался. Когда под его рукой оказалась задница Уилла, он уверенно сжал её, и от нахлынувшего желания у Уилла едва не закружилась голова. — Хватит уже время тянуть.

Взгляд доктора Лектера скользнул по его лицу, и на сей раз в нём отчётливо читался затаённый голод. Он смотрел на Уилла так, будто собирался сожрать его живьём, поглотить без остатка.

— Боюсь, на заднем сиденье не хватит места, чтобы я смог взять тебя в коленно-локтевой. Если ты, конечно, не предлагаешь сделать это прямо на траве.

Уилл уставился на землю, задумавшись на мгновение, прежде чем его внимание привлёк звук мотора проезжающей вдалеке машины. Не доехав до них, машина скрылась за поворотом, звук мотора стих, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы изгнать из его головы любые мысли потрахаться где-то ещё, кроме машины. К тому же, он был уверен, что доктору Лектеру вряд ли придётся по душе идея выебать его в этой грязи, как животное.

— Уверен, если лягу на спину на заднем сидении, вы отлично справитесь со всем остальным, доктор Лектер. Ни на секунду не сомневаюсь в вашей компетентности.

Уилл уже было потянул руки к верхним пуговицам выглядывавшей из-под джемпера рубашки доктора Лектера, но тот остановил его.

— Я бы предпочёл остаться в одежде, если не возражаешь.

Уилл пробежался взглядом по успевшим подсохнуть пятнам крови на одежде доктора Лектера; местами ткань прилипла к телу. Уиллу очень хотелось бы почувствовать его: прижаться кожей к коже, избавив от этой брони, но он не стал настаивать.

— Как скажешь, — он запустил большие пальцы за пояс боксеров и стянул их до щиколоток вместе с брюками. Рука доктора Лектера соскользнула с его задницы, когда Уилл наклонился, чтобы избавиться от них. Он снял носки и кинул их в кучу к остальной сброшенной одежде, где уже находились рубашка и ботинки. Упав на заднее сиденье, он пару раз легонько провёл рукой по всей длине ствола. Не хотелось бы переусердствовать, возбудившись слишком сильно до того, как он окажется в полной власти доктора Лектера.

Предмет его похоти навис над ним, одной рукой опираясь о крышу машины. Он облизнул губы, и Уилл обнаружил, что машинально отзеркалил движение его языка. Дыхание его участилось. Доктор Лектер на мгновение отвёл взгляд, приоткрыв губы. Когда он снова посмотрел на Уилла, выражение его лица было предельно серьёзным.

— Очень надеюсь, Уилл, что в машине у тебя где-то завалялись презервативы.

Блять. Вот про презервативы-то он и не подумал. Должен был, но не подумал. Дикая, безмерно изголодавшаяся часть его разума сопротивлялась самой идее вообще их использовать, но он также должен был понимать, что рациональная сторона доктора Лектера по-прежнему будет стремиться минимизировать всевозможные ненужные риски. А просто согласиться вот так трахнуть кого-то вроде Уилла, вероятно, уже было достаточно рискованно для него.

Мысль о том, что он, совершенно посторонний ему человек, смог вырвать доктора Лектера из его привычной зоны комфорта и роскоши, была просто неописуемо волнующей. Замысел родился внезапно, но чем дольше Уилл думал о нём, тем непреодолимее становилось желание. Желание стать погибелью доктора Лектера, и самому быть разрушенным до основания в ответ.

— Проверь бардачок, — Уилл надеялся, что предыдущий арендатор по счастливой случайности мог оставить им подарочек. При себе у него точно ничего не было — он вовсе не для того ехал в Миннесоту, чтобы ему вдруг понадобились презервативы. С некоторых пор он не держал лишних в бумажнике: обычно у них заканчивался срок годности, прежде чем он успевал ими воспользоваться.

Доктор Лектер покорно открыл переднюю дверь и, нырнув внутрь, заглянул в бардачок. Со своего места Уилл не мог полностью рассмотреть его содержимое, однако по одному только языку тела доктора Лектера стало ясно, что все надежды пошли прахом.

— Боюсь, мы столкнулись с ещё одним препятствием. Я вынужден настаивать на защите, и это ещё не говоря о полном отсутствии смазки. Разве что ты мазохист, а, Уилл?

Уилл хрипло застонал, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Мазохистом он не был и не особо _жаждал_ быть выебанным насухую. Уилл поверить не мог, что подобная мелочь сможет остановить их, особенно теперь, после того, как он заставил идеально скроенный человеческий костюм доктора Лектера буквально затрещать по швам.

Он провёл рукой по лицу; эта идея не давала ему покоя. Засунув два пальца в рот, он хорошенько прошёлся по ним языком. Когда он вытащил их, они блестели, покрытые тонкой плёнкой вязкой слюны. Этого явно было недостаточно, но всё же это было лучше, чем ничего. Поймав взгляд доктора Лектера поверх спинки разделяющего их сиденья, он провёл кончиками пальцев от яиц по промежности, а потом вдавил их в себя.

— Я выдержу, — выдохнул он, слегка дёрнувшись, проталкивая первую фалангу. — Знаю, что у тебя нет причин верить мне, но я чист. Пожалуйста, господи боже, просто выеби уже меня. _Пожалуйста_.

Доктор Лектер сглотнул и вылез из машины. Он вновь показался Уиллу чересчур уж спокойным, когда закрывал переднюю дверь. Уже через секунду он оказался между ног Уилла, опустившись на колени в грязь. Похоже, Уилл ошибся, предположив, что предпочтения доктора Лектера окажутся не такими уж развратными и необузданными. Он вытащил пальцы, когда доктор Лектер раздвинул его бедра и потянул ближе к себе, так что задница Уилла почти свесилась с края сиденья. Закрыв глаза, он глубоко вздохнул.

Уиллу пришлось ухватиться за спинку сиденья, когда его бедра резко дёрнулись вверх. Он широко распахнул глаза. Положив его бёдра себе на плечи, доктор Лектер зарылся лицом между ними. Уилл вздрогнул и заёрзал от прикосновения его языка. Ни один из его немногочисленных любовников прежде не проделывал с ним такого, и, боже, это ощущалось просто фантастически. Он подавил удивление и вцепился в обивку так, что побелели костяшки, почувствовав, как пальцы ног снова и снова поджимаются от небрежных влажных движений языка доктора Лектера. Уилла захватили незнакомые и от этого ещё более восхитительные ощущения, когда язык, раздвинув тугие мышцы, неумолимо проник внутрь. Его бёдра безвольно затряслись, и он задрал одну ногу выше, а потом и ещё выше, стараясь развести их максимально широко и приглашая этот благословенный язык войти глубже, пока ему не пришлось упереться ступнёй в дверную раму. Но даже после этого он всё ещё чувствовал себя недостаточно раскрытым.

Уилл подумал было, что, чтобы кончить, ему вполне будет достаточно одного только языка доктора Лектера.

Доктор Лектер же, как оказалось, заботился не только его удовлетворением. Он поднял голову, и Уилл смог рассмотреть его губы и подбородок. Они были блестящими и влажными. Его дырочка, должно быть, была в таком же состоянии, и он непроизвольно сжался от подступившего ощущения пустоты. Ноги, словно превратившиеся в желе, упали по бокам от бёдер доктора Лектера.

— Слюна мало подходит в качестве смазки, — заметил он, поднимаясь на ноги. Его пальцы принялись расстёгивать непристойно топорщившиеся в области паха брюки. — И в какой-то момент в будущем нам определённо придётся обсудить твою навязчивую склонность к крайне безрассудным поступкам.

— Но сейчас ты же всё равно собираешься меня трахнуть.

— Собираюсь.

Кровь Уилла, казалось, сразу понеслась по жилам быстрее, он мог поклясться, что у него в жизни никогда не было настолько мощного стояка. Он попытался втянуть ноги внутрь, чтобы удобнее устроиться в скудном пространстве салона, пока доктор Лектер не наклонился к нему, залезая в машину. Перехватив правую ногу Уилла, он снова перекинул её через собственное плечо и втолкнул его дальше по сиденью. Он вытащил свой уже вовсю сочившийся член, головка блестела от выступивших в предвкушении капель смазки.

— Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, потому что ты так отчаянно в этом нуждаешься, — сказал ему доктор Лектер. Он провёл пальцем по головке, другой рукой оттягивая крайнюю плоть. Собрав немного смазки на кончике пальца, он приставил его к дырочке Уилла и надавил. Уилл застонал от такого бесцеремонного вторжения, от того, каким оно ощущалось — абсолютно неподконтрольным ему, более напористым и грубым, чем его собственные пальцы.

Он действительно отчаянно в этом нуждался. Умирал, изнемогая от желания. Случившееся в доме Хоббсов будто вывернуло его тело и разум наизнанку, и теперь ему был необходим хоть кто-то, способный излечить его раны. Отрицать это было бессмысленно, поэтому он сам схватился за плечо доктора Лектера, запустил руку в его волосы, цепляясь за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг.

— Продолжай, — велел доктор Лектер, когда его палец продвинулся глубже — ещё недостаточно глубоко, но уже довольно многообещающе. — Покажи мне, в каком ты отчаянии.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Уилл. Он тяжело вздохнул и крепче ухватился за волосы доктора Лектера, окончательно их растрепав. Другой палец, покрытый ещё большим количеством предэякулянта, присоединился к первому. Он почувствовал, как подступили слезы, и с трудом подавил скулёж. — Мне… мне нужен твой член. Нужно забыться. Трахай меня, пока не смогу думать вообще ни о чём. Ну же, пожалуйста. Трахни, _пожалуйста_.

В глазах доктора Лектера промелькнуло нечто среднее между неподдельным весельем и ненасытностью, с которой хищник раздирает только что загнанную им добычу.

— До чего же грязно, Уилл. Позволь мне услышать больше. Ещё немного.

Уилл закрыл глаза. Дыхание перехватило, слова доктора Лектера вмиг выбили его из колеи. Он едва ли мыслил связно, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что ещё мог бы сказать. У него возникло спонтанное безумное желание пообещать доктору Лектеру бросить весь мир к его ногам, но вместо этого он попросил:

— Мне это нужно. Нужно, чтобы это был именно ты. Никто другой не сможет мне этого дать. Трахните меня, доктор Лектер, бога ради, трахните. Трахните!

Для Уилла настал истинный момент предвкушения: доктор Лектер убрал пальцы, и он почувствовал, как его мускулы сжались, снова пытаясь привыкнуть к пустоте внутри. Пришлось осознанно напомнить себе о необходимости хоть изредка дышать, ожидая, когда эта пустота наконец-то заполнится. Он почувствовал, как тёплая широкая ладонь легла на его живот и скользнула вверх, а затем по груди. Нависнув над ним, стоя на коленях, доктор Лектер приподнял его бёдра. Нога Уилла дёрнулась, ударившись о потолок машины, и доктор Лектер немного опустил её вниз, коснувшись губами колена. Одновременно с этим он прижал вторую руку к горлу Уилла, накрыв его адамово яблоко.

Он не сдавливал и не сжимал, но Уилл всё равно рефлекторно сглотнул, схватив ртом воздух. Он задыхался от одного только присутствия доктора Лектера так близко, от его рук и от его сводящего с ума ледяного спокойствия. И это так чертовски ему нравилось. Он закрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот в предчувствии долгожданного забвения.

— Скажи это снова, Уилл. Всего один раз, — губы доктора Лектера невесомо скользнули по коже внутренней стороны бедра Уилла, заставив его затрепетать.

— Трахните меня, доктор Лектер, — он чувствовал основание ладони доктора Лектера на своём горле, пока говорил, и то, как от этого менялся привычный тембр его голоса. Уилл открыл глаза, и слова сами слетели с его губ прежде, чем он успел их как следует обдумать: — Помоги мне.

Доктор Лектер расплылся в обнажившей клыки хищной улыбке, сводящей с ума почти так же сильно, как и прикосновения медленно продвигавшейся от горла Уилла вниз по его телу ладони. Взяв член в руку, доктор Лектер приставил головку к дырочке Уилла.

Он не был смазан и разработан как следует, а член доктора Лектера был больше, чем у любого из бывших Уилла — не то чтобы ему вообще было особо с чем сравнивать, но он точно знал, что почувствовал бы себя растянутым до предела, даже если бы под рукой у них оказалась смазка. Проникновение в лучшем случае ощущалось болезненно-неприятным, и Уилл не мог это проигнорировать. Наверное, в тот момент он не смог бы думать ни о чём другом, даже если бы очень постарался.

Первый толчок не заставил себя ждать. Доктор Лектер был безжалостен, изначально заставляя тело Уилла приспосабливаться к нему в его темпе, вместо того, чтобы подождать, пока тот не привыкнет. Уилл оценил ход по достоинству, обвив шею доктора Лектера и впившись ногтями в кожу на затылке. Он словно почувствовал себя взятым против воли, и это подстегнуло его ещё сильнее — член начал подтекать ему на живот.

— Возможно, тебе будет удобнее держаться за что-нибудь другое, — доктор Лектер внимательно наблюдал за менявшимся выражением лица Уилла. — Я не буду нежен с тобой, пока ты сам об этом не попросишь.

— Так не будь, — Уилл заложил левую руку за голову, чтобы в случае чего иметь возможность опереться о дверь машины позади него. Правая его рука крепко схватилась за спинку сиденья, и он кивнул, будучи готовым настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Доктор Лектер вышел из него с непоколебимым видом, и в следующую же секунду Уилла откинуло к двери по сиденью, когда тот снова впечатался в него бёдрами. Он резко дёрнулся, вскинув бёдра, и едва не вывернул себе локоть. Пришлось выпустить спинку и обеими руками упереться в дверь. Подавшись навстречу следующему толчку, Уилл невольно застонал.

Это было почти жестоко. То, как быстро доктору Лектеру удалось подстроиться под их позу, чтобы найти оптимальный угол, при котором он мог раз за разом разрывать Уилла на части. Его член задевал простату Уилла почти при каждом толчке. Это ощущалось, как слабые удары током, а в сочетании с интенсивностью частоты толчков, и тем, как идеально член доктора Лектера заполнял зиявшую внутри него голодную пустоту, Уилл буквально содрогался всем телом. Он поймал взгляд доктора Лектера, и на него нахлынули сразу несколько волн ещё большего удовольствия, лишь часть которого принадлежала ему самому, другая же — доктору Лектеру. Так продолжалось, пока он не осознал, что все его мысли практически полностью были вытеснены мыслями доктора Лектера. Уилл был полон им во всех смыслах. Будто окунулся в поток чистейшего неподдельного наслаждения. Он даже забеспокоился — так сильны были эти ощущения, их было чересчур много.

Он так и не посмел прикоснуться к себе. Он не стал бы этого делать, даже если бы ему не нужно было постоянно держаться за дверь, чтобы не биться об неё головой во время особенно мощных толчков. Ему просто хотелось, чтобы это длилось как можно дольше. У Уилла никогда не было привычки оттягивать подступающий оргазм — всё дело было в докторе Лектере. В том, как тот трахал его в этих своих явно дорогих брюках, теперь напрочь испорченных дорожной грязью, и окровавленных джемпере с пиджаком. Да, дело определённо было в докторе Лектере, сегодня спасшем жизнь девочке, за те несколько минут на кухне успевшей стать для Уилла единственным светлым пятном в череде его серых будней. И он до безумия боялся, что всё это очень скоро закончится.

Но, как бы ему ни хотелось, он не мог сдерживаться дольше. Звук его собственного дыхания смешался с дыханием доктора Лектера, переплетясь в сознании Уилла; ощущение заполненности не притупилось и не исчезло. Уилл чувствовал, как оргазм поднимается внутри него, как приливная волна, неизбежная и разрушительная.

— Сильнее, — взмолился он, и доктор Лектер, повинуясь, почти мгновенно, принялся вколачиваться в него так яростно, что руки Уилла не выдержали такого напора. Стараясь защитить голову, он попытался обхватить плечи, выставив локти вперёд, чтобы основные удары о дверь приходились на них. Через несколько мгновений его спина выгнулась, и он застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Доктор Лектер ни на миг не отвёл глаз от лица Уилла, пока тот кончал, должно быть, не желая упустить ни единой крошечной детальки. Стон застрял у Уилла в горле. Сам он едва ли почувствовал, как кончил себе на живот, думая лишь о том, что после этого джемпер доктора Лектера точно будет безнадёжно испорчен попавшими на него брызгами.

— Уилл, — окликнул его доктор Лектер, немного замедлив ритм, прежде чем Уилл, снова вцепившись в дверь, закинул колени ему на плечи.

— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся, _пожалуйста_.

И, о да, доктор Лектер оказался удивительно послушным. Он сразу же прибавил темп, толкаясь в него так же сильно, как и раньше, но с вдвое большей решимостью, не обращая внимания на его непроизвольные всхлипывания. Уилл извивался под ним, превратившись в комок оголённых нервных окончаний — настолько сверхчувствительной стала его простата. Все оставшиеся мысли немедленно вылетели из головы Уилла, оставив его с единственной целью — выстоять, всё его существование в этот момент свелось только к тому, чтобы принимать в себя доктора Лектера.

— Посмотри на меня, — Уилл почувствовал руку на своей щеке и нехотя открыл глаза, хотя взгляд его никак не мог сфокусироваться. Он не мог вспомнить, когда вообще их закрыл. Доктор Лектер толкнулся сильнее, и Уиллу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы держать их открытыми, или, чтобы они не закатились назад под натиском ощущений. — Ты со мной, Уилл?

— Да, — прохрипел он. Он будто был пьян, ему казалось, его разум стал ещё на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы наконец покинуть это бесполезное тело. Следующий же мощный толчок вытрахал из его головы даже это.

— Каково это? — доктор Лектер наклонился вперёд, ещё сильнее раздвинув его бёдра, и вошёл в него так глубоко, что Уилл готов был поклясться, что тот намеревался уничтожить между ними все границы, мешающие стать единым целым. Законы времени и пространства отныне ничего не значили. — Расскажи мне, каково это.

— Это… это ощущается, как… — он не мог связно думать, не мог удержать мысль ни в голове, ни на языке в промежутке между яростными толчками. Он застонал, отвернувшись, и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя, но рука доктора Лектера на его щеке неумолимо повернула его голову назад, заставив смотреть ему в глаза. — …ощущается, как…

— Скажи мне, Уилл.

— Как погибель, — он с трудом понимал, о чём говорил, но ему нравился тот дикий звериный взгляд, которым наградил его доктор Лектер. — Ты будто разорвал меня на части, и теперь собираешь воедино.

С громким стоном, больше похожим на рык, доктор Лектер прижался лицом к шее Уилла, его бедра дважды резко дёрнулись вперёд, затем ещё трижды, и Уилл почувствовал это внутри себя — не саму сперму, нет, то, как она выталкивалась из пульсировавшего члена доктора Лектера. Он отпустил дверь и позволил своим затёкшим рукам обвиться вокруг плеч доктора Лектера, прямо поверх собственных бёдер. Не двигая ногами, он просто лежал так, чувствуя себя почти невесомым и абсолютно выжатым.

Идиллия продлилась недолго: доктор Лектер подался назад, став поспешно выпутываться из хватки Уилла, и вышел из него. Уилл сумел подавить жалобный стон, прежде чем тот сорвался с его губ, но не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не схватиться за пиджак доктора Лектера трясущимися пальцами, слишком слабыми, чтобы он действительно мог ему помешать. Он вздохнул, безвольно растекаясь по сиденью. Уилл слышал, как за доктором Лектером захлопнулась дверь, и удовлетворился мыслью о том, что их хотя бы не потревожили в процессе.

Похоже, он вырубился на какое-то время, потому что палец, снова надавивший на его дырочку, моментально вырвал его из забытья. Ноги затряслись, он не был уверен, стоит ли свести их или, наоборот, расставить пошире, будто это было их обычное состояние.

— Что ты делаешь?.. — собрав последние остатки сил, Уилл поднял голову и посмотрел на доктора Лектера, полностью сосредоточенного на своих пальцах, исследующих скользкую дырочку Уилла. Уилл чувствовал, как из него вытекает сперма, чувствовал, как доктор Лектер, поймав несколько капель указательным пальцем, снова вставил его в него.

— Как долго обычно длится твой рефрактерный период, Уилл?

Уилл медленно моргнул, взгляд его был вялым и затуманенным.

— Что?..

Взгляд, которым посмотрел на него доктор Лектер, можно было назвать терпеливым, даже в какой-то степени нежным, если не считать на миг промелькнувших в нём искорок лёгкого раздражения.

— Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем ты снова сможешь достичь эрекции?

— Не знаю, — Уилл изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. — Что ты делаешь?

— Не даю тебе думать, — он достаточно грубо токнулся в него пальцем, задев простату. Тело Уилла рефлекторно дёрнулось, и он откинул голову назад, хватая ртом воздух. — И, по-видимому, заодно собираюсь выяснить продолжительность твоего рефракторного периода.

Уилл услышал звук проезжающей мимо машины.

— Они могут остановиться…

Доктор Лектер улыбнулся ему.

— Это уже четвёртая машина, проехавшая мимо, с момента, как мы начали, Уилл. И ни одна из них ещё не остановилась.

Уилл закусил губу. Снова ощутив давление на простату, он почувствовал себя натянутой струной, вот-вот готовой лопнуть.

Эта мысль не показалась ему неправильной.

— Да, — глубоко вздохнув, Уилл опять упёрся руками в дверь. — Давай, покажи мне всё, на что способен.

В глазах доктора Лектера заиграл совершенно развратный голодный блеск. Он отвёл в сторону колено Уилла, раздвигая его ноги шире, и прибавил к первому пальцу ещё один. Такое растяжение больше не ощущалось дискомфортным — не после ширины его члена, и всё же Уилл мог чувствовать проникновение гораздо ярче, чем в первый раз, когда пальцы доктора Лектера были внутри него.

Доктор Лектер массировал простату Уилла в каком-то непредсказуемом, известном лишь ему одному ритме: достаточно постоянном, чтобы Уилл и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы расслабиться, но при этом довольно нерегулярном, чтобы тот не мог предугадать, когда доктор Лектер дотронется до него в следующий раз. От каждого его выверенного прикосновения Уилл покрывался мурашками, и ему было сложно понять и правильно обозначить для себя это ощущение: казалось, его собственная нервная система вышла из-под контроля, хаотично смешивая сигналы боли и удовольствия так, что он больше не мог отличить один от другого.

Он почти задыхался, сражаясь за каждый глоток воздуха, и его лёгкие наконец-то смогли насытиться им, когда доктор Лектер наклонился к нему и прижался к его губам своими. Полы его пиджака оставили на коже Уилла огненные полосы. Несмотря на всю ту сенсорную перегрузку, которой его уже подверг доктор Лектер, Уилл разорвал поцелуй и отвернулся, закрыв лицо рукой. Этот поцелуй… всё это было слишком. Слишком интимно. Слишком милосердно к нему со стороны доктора Лектера. К тому же две последние ещё работавшие клетки мозга Уилла напомнили ему, где именно совсем недавно успел побывать язык доктора Лектера. Уилл крепко зажмурился, заставляя себя сильнее податься навстречу пальцам внутри него в качестве своего рода извинения.

Доктор Лектер его не принял. Властно взяв Уилла за подбородок, он заставил его повернуться к нему лицом. Его большой палец надавил на уголок рта Уилла, вынуждая того разомкнуть сжатые губы для нового поцелуя. Уилл прильнул щекой к его руке, и при следующем же прикосновении к простате почувствовал, что полностью утратил контроль над собственным телом и совершенно не в силах бороться со скользнувшим ему в рот языком, жадно пробующим его на вкус и глотающим его стоны. Он больше не сопротивлялся, даже когда смог снова пошевелиться. Поцелуй просто стал для него ещё одной точкой соприкосновения, через которую можно было выплеснуть скопившееся напряжение.

Ему в любом случае не пришлось терпеть это долго. Когда губы Уилла уже начали припухать, доктор Лектер больно прикусил их напоследок: сперва верхнюю, а потом и нижнюю. Он двинулся вниз, оставляя за собой след из поцелуев на подбородке, шее и груди Уилла, не забывая при этом трахать его пальцами, так что каждый влажный грубый поцелуй жарким эхом отдавался внутри него.

Уилл никогда не думал о сосках, как об особенно чувствительной части своего тела, поэтому не заострял на них должного внимания. Однако теперь, когда его тело находилось под натиском посторгазмических ощущений, дело, казалось, приняло совсем другой оборот. У него перехватило дыхание, когда доктор Лектер, не прекращая толчков, внезапно прихватил зубами один из его сосков, сильно засосав, и одновременно с этим безжалостно сжал пальцами другой. Уилл забился под ним, пока тот продолжал сдавливать и засасывать, иногда используя зубы. На мгновение он всерьёз подумал, что ему стоит попросить доктора Лектера остановиться. Стиснув зубы, Уилл почувствовал, как на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы, и попытался сдержаться, но мольба о пощаде была готова сорваться с кончика его языка в любой момент.

— Оста… — начал было он, и доктор Лектер тут же перестал. Так и непроизнесённое слово плавно перетекло во вздох облегчения. Слёзы потекли по щекам. Уилл стыдился их, но вместе с этим они дарили успокоение. Слёзы стали для него и признанием поражения, долгожданным освобождением — катарсисом. Он открыл глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь сосредоточиться на чём-либо, дрожа и подёргиваясь, его правое колено сильно дёрнулось при очередном особенно резком нажатии пальцев доктора Лектера на простату.

Доктор Лектер смотрел на него с очень странным выражением лица: Уиллу казалось, что тот при виде его страданий испытывает крайнее любопытство, но вместе с тем и некое подобие гордости. Когда Уилл встретился с ним взглядом, доктор Лектер едва заметно улыбнулся и замедлил движения пальцев, другой рукой поощрительно поглаживая Уилла по животу.

— Впечатляет, Уилл. Не прошло ещё и получаса.

Уилл чуть было не спросил, что именно тот имел в виду, но ответ всплыл сам собой, когда доктор Лектер потянул лежавшую на животе руку к его члену. Член Уилла, к его собственному удивлению, буквально на глазах наливался кровью, становясь твёрже в ладони доктора Лектера. Уилл не был уверен, было ли последовавшее за этим лёгкое прикосновение к головке самым восхитительным или же мучительным, что он когда-либо испытывал.

Доктор Лектер дрочил ему, трахая пальцами, на этот раз медленнее, едва касаясь простаты. Уилл чувствовал, как по лицу бегут слёзы, чувствовал, как пальцы на ногах поджимаются, пока их почти не свело судорогой.

— Боже, — только и сумел выдохнуть он, — ты собираешься трахнуть меня снова?..

Доктор Лектер лишь тихонько рассмеялся, и Уилл почувствовал, как вибрации его голоса проходят через его грудную клетку, будто бы звук рождался внутри него самого.

— Если бы я только мог. Боюсь, мой рефрактерный период длиннее твоего, если только ты не хочешь продлить это ещё на час или около того…

Член Уилла подскочил от этих слов, хотя сам он не на шутку испугался возможности подвергнуться ещё большей стимуляции в течение столь длительного времени. На мгновение он представил себя в руках доктора Лектера редкой бабочкой, которую тот пронзал булавкой, заставляя терпеть боль и удовольствие до тех пор, пока Уилл снова не окажется ему полезен. Он не был уверен, стало бы это его ожившей фантазией или просочившимся в реальность кошмаром.

— Господи… пожалуйста, не надо…

— Тогда тебе придётся довольствоваться моей рукой, — он усилил хватку на временно оставленном без внимания члене Уилла, и хотя это было самое простое прикосновение, которым доктор Лектер когда-либо его удостаивал, для Уилла оно показалось сродни удару током, снова выталкивающим его за грань наслаждения. Уилл не смог удержаться от того, чтобы самому не толкнуться в его ладонь, хоть она и была сухой. Уилл заметался на сидении — доктор Лектер снова принялся за его простату, чередуя слишком слабые поглаживания ствола и чересчур мощные толчки чуть согнутых пальцев, пока Уилл не почувствовал, как поджались его яйца. Этого было мало, но он не мог вынести больше. Доктор Лектер вытащил пальцы и, сплюнув себе в руку, прошёлся скользкой ладонью по головке. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы бёдра Уилла дёрнулись в последний раз, и жалкая струйка спермы растеклась по его животу.

Он издал слабый рваный стон, чувствуя себя развязанным узлом, начисто лишённым нервов и наконец-то совершенно свободным.

Доктор Лектер говорил ему что-то, но Уилл не мог сосредоточиться, не мог одновременно и разбирать слова и удерживать в голове их смысл дольше, чем на долю секунды. Он был измучен, всё его тело болело и ныло настолько, что он едва мог вспомнить, как двигаться, чтобы попытаться привести себя в порядок, и доктор Лектер помог ему. Он усадил Уилла как тряпичную куклу и напялил на него окровавленную одежду, а после открыл дверь и проследил, чтобы тот перебрался на переднее сиденье. Его сильные руки действовали уверенно, почти с хирургической точностью, Уилл кожей чувствовал исходившее от них тепло. Доктор Лектер не стал вытирать подсыхавшую на животе и между ног Уилла сперму, и теперь ткань неприятно прилипла к телу в этих местах.

Уилл хотел поблагодарить его, пытаясь произнести что-то связное, пока доктор Лектер пристёгивал его ремнём безопасности, но веки внезапно стали такими же тяжёлыми, как его налитые свинцом руки и ноги. Уилл не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-либо раньше чувствовал себя настолько уставшим, правда, он едва ли мог вспомнить вообще хоть что-то. Это слегка напугало его, но уже через мгновение он провалился в сон, не обращая внимания на шум стартёра, и никакие кошмары ему не снились.


End file.
